Sun Wars
by Sayuri Tsukishiro
Summary: Anos depois da derrota de Sailor Galaxia, as Sailor Senshi se tornaram apenas uma lenda urbana na cidade de Tóquio. Porém, uma nova ameaça chega do futuro, e as batalhas recomeçam: É o início das Guerras Solares.
1. O Despertar da Primeira Guerreira

O Sol.

O centro do sistema solar. Fonte de luz, calor, e vida.

E apesar disso, uma Caixa de Pandora, que contém alguns dos maiores males do universo...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O manto negro se movia rapidamente pelo campo de batalha, deslizando sobre os numerosos cadáveres no chão.

Porém, algo o deteve.

Na frente do outrora grandioso castelo de Solaris, agora em ruínas, havia uma Sailor. Seus longos cabelos prateados esvoaçavam com o vento, e uma espada cintilava em suas mãos.

- Saia da minha frente, Sailor Senshi.

A sinistra voz ecoou vindo da massa escura. Ela começou a tomar uma forma que lembrava muito de longe uma forma humana feminina, completamente negra e gigantesca; cabelos muito longos e esvoaçantes, e dois olhos vermelhos em forma de fendas se abriram bem na frente da Sailor.

- Não. Daqui você não irá passar.

Sailor Sun não se amedrontou com a aparência de sua inimiga. Ainda que estivesse ferida e com as roupas rasgadas, uma intensa aura de poder a rodeava, lembrando a outra de que esta não poderia ser subestimada. Uma risada desdenhosa ecoou pelos escombros.

- Eu não vim dos confins do universo para travar palavras com tão insignificante ser. Onde está o Cristal Dourado?

- Você não sente sua presença, não é mesmo? - Foi a vez de Sailor Sun sorrir. - Pois ele não está aqui. Quem o protege é meu irmão Helios, e seu paradeiro não interessa a você.

A entidade não pareceu nada feliz. Os olhos se estreitaram, e a voz tornou-se mais sibilante e sinistra.

- Quanta insolência...Não deixarei alguém como você se meter em meu caminho. É meu último aviso.

- Eu já lhe disse. Daqui você não irá passar.

O vento parou subitamente. O ar ficou completamente parado, uma energia malévola pairava sobre o castelo.

- O que acha que pode fazer sozinha contra mim? Eu sou a escuridão que suga toda a vida no universo! - A figura negra começou a aumentar, e seus olhos a brilharem cada vez mais. - Se quer tanto morrer, realizarei seu desejo!

Os cabelos, que se agitavam sem vento, engrossaram e tornaram-se tentáculos, que agarraram os braços e pernas de Sailor Sun, erguendo-a no ar. Ela sentiu-se queimar por aquela energia, mas não gritou; ela já sabia o que devia ser feito.

Sailor Sun estendeu Fire Blend e golpeou a inimiga, que soltou um grito agudo, enquanto uma aura dourada cegante saía da espada e envolvia o corpo de ambas.

- LIGHT SACRED SEAL!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Uma enorme explosão dourada pôde ser vista de todos os Castelos do Sistema Solar.

E restou somente o silêncio...

**SAILOR MOON SUN WARS**

**Capítulo 1: O Despertar da Primeira Guerreira**

Mai caminhava sonolenta pelas ruas arborizadas da cidade, indo em direção da sua casa. O pôr-do-sol tingia a paisagem de um tom vermelho-alaranjado, e ela não sentia pressa em chegar na casa vazia. Sentou-se em um banco do parque, observando o bosque.

Sentia um pouco de falta de Yokohama; do cheiro de mar e do sol se pondo. Se sentia muito sozinha em Tóquio, morando sozinha e sem amigos na escola. Seria melhor desistir dessa história de estudar em Tóquio e voltar?

Já estava sentada a uns 2 minutos quando o ar ficou parado de repente. Uma luz brilhou no meio das árvores. Primeiro achou que era só impressão, mas o brilho insistente deixou Mai intrigada. Levantou-se e andou até ela.

Chegou até uma pequena clareira vazia. Não havia luz alguma.

De repente, uma fenda luminosa surgiu bem na frente da garota, e uma rajada de vento jogou-a no chão. A fenda foi se alargando, cada vez mais brilhante, até que tudo parou.

Mai não se pôs de pé imediatamente, pasma com o que tinha acabado de presenciar. Tirou os longos cabelos negros do rosto e olhou para o local onde o vórtice estivera.

Primeiro viu um par de botas, e depois sua dona: uma menina de olhos cor-de-rosa e cabelos prateados presos em odangos no alto da cabeça. Vestia uma roupa que lembrava estranhamente um uniforme escolar prateado e rosa, e em seu pescoço havia um colar com um sininho de gato. Ela parecia assustada, e quando viu a garota no chão, correu até ela e pegou-a pelo braço, levando-a para o meio das árvores.

- Mas o que...??

- Não é hora para perguntas! Corra!

Mai olhou pra trás. Um novo vórtice se formava, e um som muito alto e agudo começou a sair dele. Então da fenda luminosa saiu uma enorme pata de inseto, que alargou-a, para sair um enorme corpo de louva-a-deus. A criatura guinchou novamente, e o som agora era insuportável; Mai achava que seus tímpanos iriam estourar, quando as duas garotas pararam atrás de uma árvore. De repente, a criatura ficou quieta.

- Pode fazer o favor de me explicar o que é que está acontecendo? - Mai perguntou, ofegante.

- Parece que está indo pro outro lado...- a garota, também ofegante, parecia mais estar falando consigo mesma do que com a outra. - Desculpe ter te colocado nessa situação...Sou Diana.

- Sou...Sou Mai. Yoruno Mai. - Mai ficou impressionada com aquele momento de normalidade no meio da situação surreal. - De onde você veio?

- É uma longa história...- Diana mudou de expressão de repente e estendeu a mão. Usava uma pulseira também prateada, decorada com uma pedra, que agora brilhava estranhamente azulada.

- Pela grande Rainha Serenity! Dentre todas as pessoas deste mundo...

- Quê? - Mai já estava começando a ficar irritada. A garota parecia não falar coisa com coisa.

Do nada, metade da árvore saiu voando. As duas garotas se esquivaram uma para cada lado, e se viram de lados opostos da criatura.

Agora Mai podia vê-la inteira: parecia uma mistura de louva-a-deus com um grilo, pois além das duas grandes garras em forma de foice na frente, nas costas haviam duas estruturas em forma de serrote, que agora se atritavam, produzindo aquele barulho horrível.

- Pega!

Diana jogou alguma coisa, e Mai pegou no ar. Era uma espécie de caneta azul escura, com detalhes em prata, e uma estrela na ponta também prateada.

O movimento de Diana chamou a atenção do monstro, que pegou-a com uma das patas e levantou-a do chão.

- Diana!

- Diga...Sirius Star Power, Make Up!

Mai olhou para a caneta, olhou para Diana e olhou para a caneta de novo, sem reação.

Logo percebeu que não devia ter ficado parada. Uma enorme garra a levantou do chão e a aproximou dos olhos da criatura. Mas esta não pareceu muito interessada, e no instante seguinte, Mai havia sido atirada vários metros para cima, e agora estava caindo.

Era isso? Iria morrer assim, em uma tarde fatídica, sem mais nem menos?

- SIRIUS STAR POWER, MAKE UP!!

Nesse momento, Mai tornou-se apenas um corpo de luz. Fitas azuladas transparentes a envolveram e um facho de luz passou por todo seu corpo, unindo-as, formando um uniforme preto e azul. Por fim, um símbolo azulado em sua testa formou uma tiara prateada.

Tudo parou. Não havia passado mais de 1 segundo. Sailor Sirius ainda estava caindo, mas agora ela sabia o que fazer.

- SILVER IMPACT!!

Seus olhos brilharam intensamente, e uma espécie de campo de força amorteceu a queda. Pôs-se de pé prontamente, no meio da cratera que havia feito no chão.

A criatura então pareceu subitamente interessada. Largou Diana, prendendo-a a uma árvore com uma espécie de gosma, indo furiosa em direção à outra Sailor.

Ela sentia o poder fluir por seu corpo, mas nenhum ataque se fazia óbvio. Como atacaria? Como se lesse sua mente, Diana gritou de onde estava.

- Sailor Sirius! As luvas!

Sirius olhou para as mãos, e duas lâminas saíram das costas das luvas, uma em cada lado.

Quando olhou, o gigantesco inseto estava a poucos metros, ainda fazendo aquele barulho horrível, levantando a foice para um último ataque. Sailor Sirius deu um pulo, e quando a foice fincou-se no chão, pousou sobre ela e correu, até pular bem no rosto da criatura.

- SILVER FANGS!!

As duas lâminas adquiriram uma aura azul, e como se tivessem a velocidade de um jato, perfuraram a carapaça do enorme inseto, cortando-a ao meio. Com um último grito, ela tornou-se um pequeno cristal, que se despedaçou e desapareceu.

Sirius pousou levemente do outro lado, retraindo as lâminas. O material que prendia Diana desapareceu, e ela desvencilhou-se, indo em direção da outra.

Sirius viu sua boca mexer para dizer algo, mas não estava mais ouvindo. Suas roupas voltam ao normal e ela cai desmaiada no chão.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Scythe falhou, mestra.

A figura nas sombras apenas continuou a contemplar o planeta Terra de sua janela.

- A pequena Sailor Luna Cat...fugiu? Quanta incompetência, Soundera...

- Mas, ela não estava sozinha...- Soundera não ousava olhar para sua mestra, mergulhada em uma profunda reverência. - Aconteceu. Uma das Star Senshi foi despertada.

A outra ficou calada por uns momentos. Impossível saber o que pensava.

- Pois bem...Então certifique-se de que nenhuma outra Sailor Senshi despertará. Os planos de nossa Imperatriz não devem encontrar nenhum obstáculo.

- Sim, Mestra Vermillien!

A porta então fechou-se, e Vermillien continuou observando o planeta azul, maquinando seu próximo passo...


	2. O Espírito da Luta

Olá, eu sou Yoruno Mai! Tenho 16 anos e sou de Yokohama, mas me mudei para Tóquio a pouco tempo.

Eu era uma menina normal até minha vida virar de ponta cabeça, quando a pequena Diana veio do futuro dizendo que eu era uma Sailor Senshi, Sailor Sirius.

Mas eu não sou a única. Onde estarão minhas companheiras?

**SAILOR MOON SUN WARS**

**Capítulo 2: O Espírito da Luta**

- Hmmm...

- Mai-chan? Está acordada?

Mai abriu lentamente os olhos, reconhecendo o teto de seu quarto. Então olhou para a gata que estava em cima dela falando.

Uma gata, falando?

- KYAAAAAAAAA!!!!

A garota pulou da cama, quase lançando a gata pela janela ao fazê-lo.

- Acalme-se, Mai-chan! - A gata disse, pousando suavemente de volta na cama. - Sou eu, Diana!

Mai continuava olhando assustada para a gata de pêlo cinza e olhos cor de rosa. Seu olhar desviou para a caneta azul em sua mesa de cabeceira, lembrando-se de tudo o que havia acontecido no dia anterior.

- Mas você... É um gato! A Diana era...

- Sim... - Diana suspirou. - Eu gastei muito de minha energia atravessando o Portal do Tempo e lutando contra aquele youma. Não tenho mais energia suficiente para manter minha forma humana nesta época.

Mai abriu a boca para perguntar como a gata tinha conseguido levá-la para casa, mas desistiu. Ao invés disso, sentou-se na cama ao lado de Diana, pegando a caneta nas mãos.

- Mas o que está acontecendo?

- Mai-chan, você é Sailor Sirius, a líder das Star Senshi.

- Star Senshi?

- Sim! E seu dever era proteger Sailor Sun...

- Sailor Sun? Você quer dizer, como na lenda de Sailor Moon e Sailor V? - Mai deixou escapar um sorrisinho sarcástico. - Acho que ando lendo mangá demais...

- Isto é sério, Mai-chan - Diana subiu no colo da garota, encarando-a. - Há uma grande responsabilidade em ser uma Sailor Senshi.

- Por enquanto minha responsabilidade é não chegar atrasada na escola - Mai cortou, alarmada, pois estava olhando as horas no relógio. Ela levantou-se rapidamente e correu para pegar suas coisas.

- Está bem... - Diana suspirou, pulando até o parapeito da janela. - Eu irei procurar as outras Star Senshi, e pistas de nossos inimigos. Nos vemos depois, Mai-chan.

A gata pulou para a árvore próxima da janela do quarto e sumiu. Mai apenas ficou parada olhando, sem saber como reagir. Era tudo louco demais. Pegou a caneta de transformação e enfiou na mochila, antes de sair correndo pela porta.

- Yoruno-san!

A voz gentil a fez parar no portão. A senhoria da casa, Sra. Madaruya, estava varrendo a calçada. Na verdade, Mai morava em uma pequena casa que ficava junta a outra maior. Madaruya-sama era dona das duas casas, e alugava a menor delas.

- Bom dia, Madaruya-sama - Mai fez uma mesura apressada

- Está tudo bem, Yoruno-san? Eu não vi a senhorita chegar ontem.

- Ah, eu cheguei um pouco tarde... - Mai respondeu, um pouco temerosa de que a Sra. Madaruya perguntasse o motivo. Ela não conseguiria inventar nada com a cabeça que estava.

Para seu alívio, a mulher apenas sorriu.

- Você está atrasada, Yoruno-san. Boa sorte em seus estudos!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Olhe, é a Hino-san jogando basquete ali?

Mai estava como sempre lanchando sozinha, sentada na grama durante o intervalo. Perto dela estava a quadra de esportes, em que jogava um grupo de meninas.

- Mai-chan.

Mai virou-se para a voz de Diana, que tinha surgido de cima de uma árvore.

- SHIU! Não podem me ver falando com um gato! - Ela sussurrou em tom de urgência.

- Eu definitivamente sinto algo - Diana falou em tom mais baixo, ainda em cima do galho da árvore. - Fique alerta.

Mai olhou em volta tentando disfarçar, imaginando do que Diana estaria falando. Guardou seu lanche e encostou na árvore de pé, continuando a ouvir as duas meninas conversando perto dela.

- Eu não sei... Ela não é muito simpática. Não fala muito. Talvez por ser estrangeira.

- Ah, eu já imaginava.

Mai se concentrou no jogo de futebol, e na menina morena que estava jogando. Era óbvio de que era ela de quem falavam: sua pele era bronzeada, seu cabelo claro era cortado curto e seus olhos também eram claros.

- Quem é ela? - Ouviu Diana perguntar.

- Hino Hikari - Mai respondeu baixinho. - É a estrela esportiva da escola. Campeã de karatê também.

- Ela me lembra alguém... - Diana sussurrou.

POW.

Mai abriu os olhos sentindo uma dor terrível na cabeça.

- Ei, você está bem?

Uma pessoa lhe estendia a mão para ajudar a levantar. Mai aceitou a ajuda, levantando-se ainda com a mão na cabeça.

- Me desculpe, acho que vai fazer um galo... Quer que eu te leve na enfermaria?

E então Mai percebeu que estava falando com a garota de quem estava falando segundos atrás, e que a mesma tinha lhe acertado uma bolada na cabeça.

- N-Não, tudo bem...

Não haviam muitas pessoas na quadra aquele momento, mas o resto do time de Hikari olhava curioso de longe. Nesse momento, Diana de repente apareceu se esfregando nas pernas da garota.

- Olha, que bonitinho! Esse gato é seu? - E pegou Diana no colo.

Mai ia responder quando percebeu que a pedra na coleira de Diana mudou de repente de rosa para amarelo.

- É... É sim. Ela pulou o muro, sabe. Me segue quando saio de casa e coisas assim.

- Tome - Hikari colocou Diana no colo de Mai. - Não deixe a inspetora vê-la, ou vai te matar.

E dizendo isso, voltou ao jogo. Mai foi se afastando com Diana no colo até ficar longe das vistas das pessoas.

- Ficou maluca? Eu não posso trazer bichos pra escola!

- Era ela, Mai-chan!

- Ela o quê?

- Ela é uma de suas companheiras, uma sailor como você! Fique de olho nela, Mai-chan. O inimigo também está atrás dela.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- HINO-SAAAN! 3

Mai suspirou desanimada ao ouvir os gritos das fãs na arquibancada. Hikari era popular entre as garotas, e os treinos de karatê costumavam ser barulhentos. Mai olhava da última fileira do ginásio, sentada perto da saída, olhando Hikari lutar. E ela era realmente incrível.

- Ainda não sei do que está falando, Diana. Quem ia querer atacá-la?

- A mesma pessoa que tentou atacar você, Mai-chan. O inimigo está querendo as Star Seeds das Star Senshi, querendo neutralizá-las.

- Star Seed?

- Uma Star Seed é como a alma de uma Sailor Senshi. Você nasceu com uma Star Seed especial, a da estrela Sirius.

Mai ficou concentrada na luta, quando Hikari jogou sua oponente no chão com um ótimo golpe. A sua pequena torcida gritou. Foi quando Mai começou a sentir uma sensação muito estranha.

- Diana, o que...

CRASH!!

As clarabóias do ginásio quebraram todas ao mesmo tempo quando um barulho agudo horrível começou a ecoar. Um youma de escamas amarelo berrante e de olhos vermelhos desceu pelos vidros quebrados, fazendo aquele barulho com a boca, e todos dentro do ginásio começaram a correr e gritar em direção à saída. Mai correu com a mão nos ouvidos até um canto onde ninguém a veria.

- MAI-CHAN, TRANSFORME-SE!

Mai tirou a caneta azul da mochila.

"SIRIUS STAR POWER, MAKE-UP!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hikari estava agachada, com as mãos nos ouvidos, sem conseguir suportar aquele barulho. A estranha criatura se aproximava dela, enquanto seus dedos se alongavam em lâminas afiadas. Ela levantou os braços para atacar...

- SILVER BLADES!

Lâminas voadoras de luz bateram nas garras do youma, fazendo um ruído metálico e parando seu ataque. A criatura olhou para a direção de onde elas tinham vindo e viu Sailor Sirius de pé sobre uma barra de ferro.

- Eu sou a guerreira da constelação do lobo, Sailor Sirius! - Mai não sabia de onde aquilo estava vindo. - E vou castigar você em nome da Lua!

Era como se conhecesse aquelas palavras o tempo todo. O youma mostrou os dentes, ameaçando começar aquele barulho de novo. Sirius acionou as lâminas de suas luvas, e o youma de repente pulou em sua direção. Sailor Sirius e a criatura se chocaram no ar, e o atrito das lâminas provocou mais um forte ruído metálico. As duas pousaram no chão, e logo o youma estava sobre a sailor novamente. "Muito rápida!", Mai pensou, ao defender vários golpes seguidos das garras da criatura. E então foi jogada no chão com um forte golpe da cauda do youma.

- EI!

A criatura virou-se novamente para Hikari, que tentava provocá-la para ajudar Sailor Sirius. Sirius aproveitou e pulou sobre a criatura novamente, cortando-a ao meio. Ofegante, ela chutou um dos pedaços e foi na direção de Hikari.

- Você está bem?

Hikari acenou um sim com a cabeça, mas em seguida, apontou assustada para trás de Sailor Sirius.

- CUIDADO!

Sirius virou-se.

- O q....

BAM. Sirius só conseguiu ver que eram duas criaturas ao invés de uma só que lhe bateram ao mesmo tempo. Ela voou longe, firmando os pés no chão para parar de deslizar. E então, as duas criaturas abriram a boca, conjurando juntas uma enorme esfera de energia vermelha e produzindo aquele som agudo altíssimo. Sirius mal teve tempo de se defender.

- HIKARI-CHAN!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hikari tossiu com a poeira que baixava. Uma parte do telhado tinha ruído, separando-a de Sailor Sirius. Ouviu mais sons de explosão do outro lado, e tentou tirar as pedras, mas não conseguiu.

- Você quer ajudá-la, Hikari-chan?

Hikari piscou, sem entender como uma gata estava falando com ela.

- Claro que sim! Ela vai morrer!!

Diana piscou, e a lua em sua testa criou uma pequena rajada de luz amarela na frente de Hikari. Uma caneta amarela se formou em suas mãos. E de repente, Hikari sabia o que tinha que fazer.

"ORION STAR POWER, MAKE-UP!"

Hikari se tornou um corpo de luz, e pequenas estrelas douradas cobriram seu corpo, se juntando e formando um traje amarelo e branco. Mais estrelas douradas formaram luvas metálicas, enquanto uma tiara dourada se formou em sua testa.

- FORCE IMPACT!!

Sailor Orion deu um soco no chão. A onda de impacto fez todas as pedras saírem da frente, e acertarem os agora quatro youmas, fazendo seu ataque sair pelo teto. Sailor Sirius estava apoiada de costas numa parede, parecendo ferida.

- Hino-san! - Ela exclamou ao vê-la. Diana correu até ela, e botou as patinhas sobre a garota. Uma pequena luz rosada saiu delas, e Sirius começou a se sentir melhor.

- Sou a guerreira da constelação do lutador, Sailor Orion! E vou castigar você em nome da Lua!

Os quatro youmas se moveram rapidamente, cercando Sailor Orion e se movendo continuamente. Todos eles abriram a boca, formando novamente a esfera de energia.

- WHIRLWIND KICK!

Sailor Orion pôs as mãos no chão, e com um chute giratório, formou um ciclone de vento cortante que fez todos os youmas explodirem com seu próprio ataque. Hikari se pôs de pé novamente, sorrindo levemente para Sailor Sirius e Diana. E então desmaiou, se destransformando.

- Hikari!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No próximo capítulo:

Qual é o seu problema, Hino-san? Nós somos uma equipe, porque age como se fôssemos coisas diferentes? Temos que lutar juntas, ou nunca iremos ganhar!

Não perca o próximo capítulo de Sailor Moon Sun Wars: Confiança!


End file.
